Double Trouble
by Ann4ever17
Summary: What happens when the Dark Energem corrupts an innocent girl and her brother into the worst beings the galaxies ever heard of? The Dino Charge rangers must fight against a new threat, that has teamed up with one of their worst foes. At the same time, trying to protect the heart of one of their own.
1. Intro

**~ This is my first Power Rangers fanfiction. This is the second story idea that I had, which I am also testing in my Power Rangers forum for roleplaying.**

 **~ This will use my OC Hydie (Named by ABEDFAN). I'm not going to say who she is yet, or what part she has in the story until the next chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **-over a million years ago-**_

 _There was two siblings, a boy and a girl. They were running as they did their best to dodge the shots that were being fired at them. The two had just survived the destruction of their home planet. The girl tossed a box towards her brother, who caught it.  
_ " _Run!" She said as she fell. Her brother looked back at her.  
_ " _Not without you." He came back for her. "I'm not losing you to." She looked up at her brother with a smile. He held his hand out, still holding the box in the other. She reached out and grabbed his hand before they started running again._

 _They ran until the brother got hit. He fell, dropping the box. A small Crystal like item fell a few feet away from them.  
_ " _Are you okay?" His sister asked, holding out a hand like he did for her before. He nodded his head as as he stood, groaned. They both look at his ankle. "Is it broken?" He shook his head.  
_ " _It's okay." He says before seeing what came out of the box. He stumbled towards it, falling down.  
_ " _It's not okay." She says to his brother. She looked from his ankle, to his hand. He is reaching for the Crystal, which to his sister looks more like a gem._

 _As soon as her brother touches it, dark energy flows through his body. She looks at him, worried. 'We have to protect it' She thinks and against her better judgement, touches the gem. The dark energy flows through her body. She begins to feel great power as she looks up at the sky. Her body begins to change, becoming bigger and more alien._

 _This new form of her chuckled before looking behind her. Instead of the brother, there was a new looking...alien. The shots took their attention away from each other, They ran away together, leaving the gem behind._

* * *

 **~ I'm going to try and include random stuff from Dino Super Charge, though I have only seen a few episodes. I've seen everything from the first season thanks to Netflix.**

 **~ Until I have watched more Dino Super Charge and they reveal something that I know will happen, I will be using other people who have watched the show and the wikia for the show.**

 **~ The next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. Some chapters will be short, some will be long. I am going for quality over quantity for this story.**

 **~ Please share your thoughts and ideas about the story.**

 **R &R 'till the next update**


	2. Sister Dearest

**~ So, the next chapter already (: The only reason this is updated so soon is because I had been working on it for a while and this chapter reveals a lot to you, the reader about information about the plot.**

 **~ You will learn who the brother and sister are, if you didn't figure it out (:**

 **~ I'm trying to write the chapters like an episode could happen, but at the same time trying to keep focus on the brother and sister.**

 **~ The chapter title was a possible title idea for the story itself. It came from JustLove201.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **-Present Day-**_

 _ **-3rd person-**_

Deep in space, an alien was driving a ship. The alien was dodging shots fired at her, because she had some some things. She chuckled at their failed attempts to hit her as she flew.  
"They'll never get me." She told herself with another chuckle.

The chase continued until her ship got hit. She groaned, the ship that was chasing her...retreating. Her ship seemed to fly good until lights started blinking and noises going off. She narrowed her eyes and remembered someone she knew had a ship near her location. She just hoped her ship would make it. After pressing a few buttons, she flew as fast as she could towards the location.

* * *

On earth, the power rangers were all in their base. Chase was working on his skateboard, despite Kendall telling him for the millionth time not to in the base. Tyler was sitting, writing in his journal. Riley and Ivan were practicing their sword skills. Shelby was showing Koda modern day items while Kendall was working on new things for them to use in battle.

Their mentor Keeper, walked in from a separate room with a troubling look on his face. Kendal was the first to see him, concerned.  
"What is it Keeper?" She asked, which alerted the other rangers. They stopped what they were doing and looked at Keeper.  
"I got a warning that Scorn is in our galaxy." He said, worried.  
"Who is Scorn?" Shelby asked.  
"Snide's sister." Keeper said. "I've only heard rumors about her."  
"I didn't know Snide had a sister." Chase said. Keeper only nodded.  
"She is rumored to be just as powerful, but twice as evil." Keeper told them.  
"You think she's here to help Snide?" Riley asked.  
"I do not know." Keeper said.  
"Whatever she is doing here, we can handle it." Tyler said, confident in him and the other rangers.

* * *

In space, just above earth, a ship crashed into another.  
"What was that?" Heckyl asked when his ship moved, a few aliens looked around, wondering what it was.  
"A ship crashed into us." Wrench said to Heckyl. Heckyl didn't look happy. He got off his chair and went to investigate.

When Heckyl got to the crashed ship, he noticed a person leaning against a wall, like nothing had happened.  
"Why did you crash into my ship?" He asked. The person shrugged.  
"I heard you were free and wanted to see for myself." She said. Heckyl smirked.  
"And you had to crash your ship into mine?" He asked.  
"I was being chased...again." She said. "You know how that is Heckyl." She smiled a bit at him.  
"Some things never change..." Heckyl observed. "...Dee." She groaned.  
"It's Hydie." She said. "You know that brother." They both smirked. She stopped leaning against the wall and stepped towards her brother. "...so, what do you do for fun around here?" She asked.  
"We were going down to earth before you so rudely crashed into my ship." Hydie smirked.

* * *

On earth, Chase had left the to ride on his skateboard. He started to see people running away, screaming. He rushed to the area to see Vivix attacking civilians. He jumped off his board and started to fight them.

A few blocks away, Hydie and Heckyl were together. They stood with their bodies against a building, watching the black ranger fight.  
"They don't know you're evil yet?" Hydie asked her brother as they watched.  
"No." He said and heard a little chime. Heckyl took out his pocket watch and opened it.  
" _What are you doing?_ " Snide asked Heckyl. " _The black ranger is all alone. Take his Energem_." Heckyl sighed and Hydie rolled her eyes.  
"Oh shut it." Hydie said to Snide, able to hear him. "You have to learn patience." Heckyl chuckled at them, knowing they don't get along. Snide growled. "I want to observe and make a grand introduction." Hydie smirked.  
"Get along you two." Heckyl says to them. Hydie rolled her eyes as she watched Chase call for back-up.  
"Like that will happen." Hydie said with sarcasm. She took out what looked like a compact mirror. After opening it, she could see Scorn in it.  
" _When are we going to fight?_ " She asked Hydie.  
"You're almost as bad as Snide." Hydie said, knowing Snide could hear. "Soon." Hydie said. "Just waiting for the right time."  
"And when will that be sis?" Heckyl asked. Hydie smirked.  
"When the other rangers arrive." She answered.

Hydie kept her eyes on the black ranger, perking a bit when seeing the other rangers join.  
"They're here..." Hydie said and smirked.  
"About time." Scorn said. "I was getting bored." Hydie moved her head, revealing part of a tattoo she had. The tattoo was similar to what the top of Scorn's head looked like. It was always covered by her hair, hiding it so people didn't find out. It glowed a bit before Hydie changed into Scorn.

The rangers thinned downed the horde of vivix as they worked as a team. A force knocked back all six rangers that were fighting.  
"What was that?" Shelby asked, looking to see if her friends were okay. She then looked and saw that someone was coming towards them.  
"Is that Snide?" Tyler asked, not able to tell.  
"No, it's different." Riley said as they all started to stand up. Scorn smiled at the rangers.  
"I heard you were worthy opponents." Scorn said to them. "Guess I heard wrong." Scorn waited until the rangers would figure out who she was. "...tick tock goes the clock." She adds after a few minutes, getting bored. "Do I need to give a hint to who I am?"  
"You're Scorn." Chase said.  
"Ding dong." Scorn said. "I can see who has the brains in your group."  
"Why are you here?" Tyler asked as he took a step forward.  
"I came here to see Snide." Scorn answers and almost if on cue, Snide walks up to her side.  
"I can see ugly runs in the family." Shelby commented.

As Snide and Scorn stood side by side, you can clearly see the difference between the two. Where is was blue on Snide, it was red on Scorn. The top of her head was similar to Snide's, except she had horns. Her sword was also skinnier than Snide's, but looked just as bad. Scorn also didn't have the shield, but she never has needed one.  
Scorn stood and looked at the rangers, who didn't make a move to attack her or her brother. She pointed her sword at them.

"Who wants to test me?" Scorn asked with a smirk. "No one?" She asked when no one made a move. "How disappointing." Scorn and Snide both swung their swords at the rangers, knocking them all a few feet back. When the rangers looked, both Snide and Scorn were gone.

* * *

 **~ So yes, my OC Hydie is Heckyl's sister. Scorn is her alter Ego like Snide is to Heckyl. Scorn was named by JustLove201.**

 **~ I know it's not the best ending, but I felt like if it was in the show, that's where a commercial would go. The story will hopefully be more original, but with some hints from the show. In the show story line, this happens before they find out Heckyl is evil, but after Kendall bonds to the purple energem.**

 **~ I will get more into Hydie and Scorn as the story goes on.**

 **~ Please share thoughts and ideas in your review. If someone influences an idea, or I use what they share, I will credit them in the chapter I use it in.**

 **~ What do you think of this chapter? Do you want to see more action, drama, evil, brother/sister stuff...?**

 _ **R &R 'till the next update**_


	3. Meeting Chase

~ **Three chapters in a week (: This is going great.**

 **~ The only review that helped me came from _JustLove201_. The review actually had something constructive and helped me with this chapter. **

**~ In this chapter I'm giving a look more into how Hydie looks and acts. I'm hoping to have her come across pretty evil, a little more than Heckyl/Snide is in the show.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **-3 days later-**_

Hydie was standing in a hidden meadow. Her brown hair was down, a little messy. There was a red streak in her hair, to match the color of her tank top. She had black jeans on and black combat boots.

Around her waist, she bad a belt. In it was two small sais, one for each hand. There was also a holster with a laser gun, fully charged. Hydie's hands were over the sais, waiting for the right time. Her head moved to the left, then the right..watching.

Hydie took the sais out and it a swift moment, slashed the Vivix she was training with. They disappeared and she smirked. She used the sais, moving them in all directions. The Vivix kept disappearing and coming after her.

* * *

About a half hour later, she dropped the sais on the ground, taking a deep breath. There was some sweat, but not enough to make her all sweaty. She looked around, seeing no one else was around before going to a tree, where she had a bag. Hydie bent down and picked up a water bottle before heading footsteps. She didn't know who they belonged to, so she quickly pulled out the laser gun.

Hydie turned around when she heard the footsteps get closer. She held the gun straight up.  
"Take it easy." Heckyl said as he put his hands up in defence.  
"Its only you..." Hydie said, not moving the gun.  
"...you're not going to shoot your brother, are you?" Heckyl asked, slowly moving the gun down. Hydie gave a _'I don't know_ ' shrug, playing along. He smirked before Hydie eventually put it back in the holster. After finally taking a sip of water, Hydie put her hair up in a ponytail, not caring that the tattoo was showing. She knew her brother had one similar.  
"What are you doing here?" Hydie asked her brother.  
"I'm going to help you help me." She scoffed. "I don't need any help." Hydie says. "You on the other hand...need all the help you can get." The siblings smirked at each other. Heckyl held up her sais.  
"Were you planning on leaving these here?" She went to grab the sais, but he pulled them away.  
"Do you _want_ me to shoot you?" Hydie asked. Heckyl thought a moment and eventually gave his sister the sais. "Good choice." She smiled a bit before putting them in her bag.  
"See, you need my help." Hydie scoffed.  
"That's where you got it wrong brother. You need my help." She looked at him, seeing an entertained look on his face. "After all, which one of us was imprisoned?" Hydie smirked when her brother's expression changed. "See? You _need_ my help." Hydie smirked. Heckyl rolled his eyes. Hydie put the water in the bag before picking it up. "By the way, those Vivix..." Heckyl moved his head, waiting for more information "...they are weak." Heckyl put his arm around his sister's shoulder. She rolled her eyes as they went back to the ship.

* * *

Hydie was the first to walk in.  
"Empress." One of the aliens say when they see her. They do a small bow. Hydie smirks to herself.  
"Why aren't you calling me Emperor?" Heckyl asked. They all looked nervously at each other.  
"You told us to call you Master..." One of them said. Hydie shook her head a bit.  
"Right up your ego alley." Hydie said to her brother before walking away.

* * *

Hydie went to where her ship was and saw Wrench working on it.  
"How's it looking?" She asked, knowing he was the best mechanic in the ship.  
"It'll be flying in no time." Wrench said to her and she nodded.  
"Excellent." Hydie said, though she had no intention of leaving the planet until her brother had the energems.

* * *

A few hours later Hydie was walking around town, observing the humans. She had her hair down like normal to hide the tattoo. Hydie was wearing a purple tank top, black jeans, her combat boots, and a black leather jacket. There was a purple streak in her hair to match her tank top.

Hydie kept walking until someone bumped into her. She was going to growl before seeing who it was. ' _The black ranger'_ Hydie thought to himself.  
"Oh, sorry." Chase said and looked up. He saw Hydie and blushed. "...beautiful." He eventually said. Hydie gave a small smile.  
"Hydie." She said to Chase. "And you are...?"  
"...Chase..." He said, little nervous. He was usually flirty around beautiful women, but because he bumped into Hydie, it made him nervous. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing by skatepark?" Hydie shrugged.  
"I used to skate." She said, giving him a lie. "I had to leave my board behind when I moved." Hydie shrugged.  
"Really? You skate?"  
"You don't think a woman can skate?" Hydie asked Chase, who became speechless. "I can show you my skills...if you'd like." Chase opened his mouth, then closed it. He handed Hydie his board.

Hydie smirked and immediately started to ride. She started out simple and went into some complicated looking tricks. Chase watched, clearly impressed. Hydie returned to Chase after a while, barely out of breath.  
"Woah..." Chase said with a smile, impressed. Hydie's compact made a beep and she knew Scorn had something to say.  
"I'll see you later." Hydie said with a wink for added effect before walking away.

* * *

Hydie got a few blocks away before opening her compact, seeing Scorn inside.  
" _What are you doing with that...human?"_ Scorn asked with some disgust. Hydie rolls her eyes.  
"That guy...Chase, he's the black ranger." Hydie said to Scorn. "He's our way to the energems." Scorn was quiet for a minute.  
" _Why give them to Heckyl when we can have them for ourselves?"_ Scorn asked, which got Hydie thinking.  
"I'll get back to you on that." Hydie said before closing the compact.

* * *

Hydie went back to the ship, noticing her brother wasn't there. She took it upon herself to sit in the captain's chair. Her legs went over one of the arms, while she relaxed into the chair. Hydie looked around from her spot. The only thing in the room was really some Vivix doing some stuff.  
"You..." Hydie said to one of the Vivix, grabbing it's attention "...get me something to drink." The Vivix left the room and Hydie smirked. "I could get used to this." She said to herself.  
"Get out of the chair." She heard Snide say. Hydie rolled her eyes and groaned.  
"Oh, I didn't realize you were the boss of me." Hydie said with a smirk. She wasn't bothered by the hint of anger and annoyance in Snide's voice. Hydie looked at Snide. "Make me." She challenged, knowing she could be an even match, without Scorn's help. Snide pointed his sword at Hydie.  
"On this ship, I'm in charge." Snide says, still pointing the sword at her. Hydie lightly shakes her head, slowly moving the sword down.  
"You and my brother share the same body, so let's get one thing straight..." Hydie slowly gets off the chair, taking a step closer to Snide. "...keep telling me what to do like I'm one of your underlings, and I _will not_ hesitate to overthrow you." Hydie paused with a smirk. "Let's face it...we both know I can." She noticed the Vivix return to the drink. "But...as long as I'm here...if we can..." Hydie pause, trying to think of the right word "...agree to get along until the energems are ours, we shouldn't have a problem." Hydie looked at Snide, who seemed to be thinking it over. "Agreed?" Snide thoroughly thought it over, knowing that Hydie would be able to help get the energems.  
"Agreed." Snide reluctantly said, making Hydie smirk. She turned around and walked away.

* * *

 **~ I didn't really know what I wanted to do with this chapter since there was only one idea in the reviews. As you can see, I had some of that in this chapter. The more ideas that are shared, the more intreasting the story becomes.**

 **~ As you can see in the chapter, I'm trying to have Heckyl and Hydie have a brother/sister relationship seeing as they really are brother and sister. I know they're evil, but I still want them to care about the other at least a little bit.**  
 **~ Hydie however does not get along with Snide as the chapter shows. I want to have some back and forth with that...similar to the Fury/Singe arguments in the show. (both of who I want to have in the story eventually).**

 **~ Please share ideas and thoughts. The ideas get the next chapters written faster and make sure more happens in them. I'm hoping for a lot to happen in the story, but I need your help to make that happen.**

 _ **R &R 'till the next update**_


	4. Love Struck

_**~ It took me a bit longer to get this chapter out because there wasn't really any ideas in the reviews. Please help out with ideas...they make the chapters better.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **-The Next day-**_

Chase was in the base. His elbows on a table with his arms holding his head up. There was a smile on his face as he thought about the day before. ' _Hydie...'_ He thought with a small smile, still picturing how good she was on the board. Chase replayed how flawless she was while doing the tricks. He happily sighed, getting the attention of the others.

Kendall just glanced over at Chase, figuring out he must be dreaming about another girl. Ivan didn't pay much attention as he was practicing swords with Riley again. Koda and Shelby were helping Kendall. Tyler was the only one that went over and sat by Chase.  
"Hey Chase, what's up?" Tyler asked. Chase kept smiling.  
"She's so awesome." Chase said, still daydreaming about Hydie. Tyler smiled to himself, thinking he met a new girl.  
"Who?" Tyler asked, wanting to know who his friend was crushing on.  
"Hydie." Chase came out of his day dream a little, just enough to talk with Tyler. "She's awesome on a board." Tyler smiled.  
"Sounds like you two have something in common already." Chase smiled before an alarm went off.  
"Time to get ready." Kendall said about opening the cafe.

* * *

Hydie walked into the main room of the ship, sitting on the chair like she did the night before. She looked out at earth in front of them. The planet looked more...respectful from her distance.

She looked when hearing footsteps.  
"Oh, only you." Hydie said when seeing her brother. Heckyl was in his normal outfit. "You gotta get different clothes." Hydie tells him. "Maybe a different jacket to start." Heckyl shook his head a bit. Hydie looked at him for a bit before he slid her legs off the chair arm.  
"I heard you were with the black ranger yesterday." Heckyl said to his sister. "What's going through that evil mind of yours?"  
"Oh, only a little variation of your plan." Hydie smirked. "Infiltrate and Sabotage...by way of the black ranger." Heckyl looked interested.  
"When will you stop stealing my plans?"  
"Uh...when they actually work." Hydie chuckled. "And when you become more feared than me." Heckyl rolled his eyes at his sister. He did a few things before starting to leave. "Where are you going?"  
"Work." Heckyl said, making his sister look at him with disbelief.  
"You work?" She asked with a laugh. "This I gotta see." Hydie slid off the chair and followed her brother.

* * *

Hydie walked next to her brother, wearing her normal jeans, jacket and boots. She had a blue tank top and matching highlight in her hair. It was the same blue Heckyl was wearing.

The two of them walked side by side into the Dino Bite Cafe, where the Rangers were working.  
"Hey Heckyl." Riley nodded his head at Heckyl as he walked towards the back.

Hydie looked around a bit before sitting at the counter. She didn't see Chase in the back, cooking on the grill. Chase managed to look up at the same second Hydie sat down. He smiled, handing the spatula over to Ivan before going into the dining area.  
"Hey there." Chase smiled at Hydie. "Fancy seeing you here." Hydie looked to see it was Chase.  
"Hi, Chase." Hydie said with a smile, faking nice with him. Neither one noticed Heckyl carefully watching them while doing other stuff. "I didn't know you worked here."  
"Yeah..." Chase shrugged. "Its no biggie." They both smile a bit before Ivan yelled for Chase to come back. "I'll be back beautiful." Chase flirted before going back to the kitchen. Hydie looked over and saw her brother, looking at her. She shrugged, took a menu and looked at it.

* * *

A few minutes passed after Hydie ordered some food. She watched her brother work before the food she ordered came out. When Hydie looked, she saw that it was Chase who brought her food. The two of them smiled a bit as he sat next to her.  
"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Hydie asked, trying to sound concerned.  
"I'm on a break." He said. Hydie smiled a bit. "Go on, try it." Chase said to Hydie about the burger in front of her. She took a bite and felt juice from the burger drip from her chin. Hydie nodded, liking how it tasted as she chewed.

Tyler and some of the other rangers watched Chase from the kitchen.  
"That must be Hydie." Tyler said, having learned her name in the base.  
"Why are we watching when he dates so many girls?" Shelby asked.  
"He seems really into her." Tyler said, glancing towards Shelby.  
"He's really into a lot of girls." Riley said, backing up Shelby. Tyler was about to say something when his morpher beeped. He looked at it and saw Kendall.  
 _"I've picked up alien bio-signs in the town square."_ She said and Tyler nodded.  
"We'll be right there." Tyler said and looked at the others that were near him. "We have to go." Shelby and Riley nodded. They left the cafe. Ivan and Koda followed. Ivan went back and put his hand on Chase's shoulder.  
"Come on old chap." He said.  
"I'll see you later." Chase said with a smile to Hydie before following the other rangers out.

Hydie watched them leave before returning to her burger. She took a few bites before Heckyl started walking towards her, wearing an apron around his waist. He started to wipe where Chase was sitting so people would think he was doing his job.  
"You look like you really like him." Heckyl said to his sister in a low voice.  
"It's called acting." Hydie said. "You should try it sometime." They both smirked as Hydie took another bite of the burger. Heckyl took a fry and ate it before walking away Hydie shook her head a bit and continued eating.

* * *

After the rangers took care of the monster, Chase hurried back to the cafe with hope that Hydie was still there. When he rushed in, he sighed and saw that her seat was empty. Chase looked a bit sad as he walked back to the kitchen.  
"Oh, Chase..." Heckyl said to get his attention. "That girl you were talking to left this." He handed a piece of paper to Chase. Chase took it and smiled when he saw it was her number.  
"Thanks mate." Chase said with a smile, cheering up a bit. Heckyl smiled a little as Chase continued his way to the kitchen. Heckyl dropped his smile and internally chucked, knowing his sisters plan was working. ' _Soon the energems will be mine'_

* * *

 **~ I wanted to have it before the rangers find out Heckyl is evil so then he can help with his sister's plan and other stuff. I think it makes it more intreasting. What do you think?**

 **~ I want to have some monsters from the show in the story (Fury, Singe, Loafer, Leisure...)...what ones would you like to see?**

 **~ I might also be changing some stuff from the show concerning the Silver Ranger, but it's not for sure yet.**  
 **~ Oh, also, what do you think Heckyl and Hydie should tell the others, about knowing each other? (What should their cover be?)**

 ** _R &R 'till the next update_**


	5. Crash Landing

**~ I know its been almost two weeks, but I had almost no ideas for this chapter so it took me longer to write.**

 **~ This chapter continues off what happened in the last chapter...it takes place the same day.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **~Later that day~**_

Hydie was on the ship, playing around with a phone she got. She didn't see the point in them, it would help with her plan. As she walked, she could hear Poisandra saying something about painting her nails. Hydie rolled her eye at how girly she was. A part of Hydie thought about asking Poisandra for advice, but she went against it. After all, Hydie had more experience than almost everyone on the ship.

She put the phone in her pocket when she stood at the front of the prison area. It was a long hall with cells on each side. In each cell there was at least one alien or monster trapped by Sledge over the years. At the very end of the hall, she saw a sign that read ' _Danger'_ She looked at it and figured that's where her brother had been. Hydie started to walk towards it and as she did, the aliens started to make noise. Most of them never saw Hydie before and were just reacting to a new face. There were others knew of her and have heard of how dangerous she was. A few of them have seen her or knew she destroyed their planet. Hydie rolled her eyes at their reactions as she got to the end of the hall.

Hydie stood and examined where her brother had been held. The door was still broken, making it a little easier to see inside. She looked up and was able to get a closer look at the sign. It was titled and half of the lights were on. It looked damaged and Hydie didn't know why. ' _I'll ask him later'_ Hydie thought to herself as she examined her brother's old cell. The inside wasn't special. There was a bed, a self-cleaning bathroom facility, and a few other small things. She moved some broken pieces of the door to take a few steps in.

Hydie went towards the bed, curiously sitting on it. ' _Wow...'_ She thinks, realizing it's hard. ' _How did he sleep?'_ She slowly laid down and got right back up.  
"Too hard." Hydie mutters as she steps out of the cell. She stretched, cracking her back. She kicked a few pieces from the door to the side before starting to walk back down the hall.  
"Hey!" Hydie stops and turns her head to one of the cells.  
"What do you want ugly?" Hydie asked as she took a step closer to the cell. There was a look of slight fear on the alien's face as they took a step back. "That's what I thought." Hydie narrowed her eyes in a threatening way before walking back to the main part of the ship.

* * *

After a few hours, the work shift at the cafe was over. Chase was washing some dishes, thinking about calling Hydie. Heckyl brought him some dishes.  
"Chase?" Heckyl asked a few times before Chase looked at him. "Call her." He suggested with a small smile, faking being friends with him. Heckyl walked back out, thinking of ways to help his sister with the plan.

* * *

Hydie was playing with the phone again, sitting on the chair like she likes to.  
"What is that?" Poisandra asked Hydie as she walked in, referring to the phone.  
"It's what the humans call a cell phone." Hydie changed a few settings. It started to play some music that sounded dark. "It keeps them in contact with each other." Poisandra tilted her head, observing it.  
"Why do you have one?" Poisandra asked just as Heckyl started to walk in.  
"To annoy me." Heckyl said, alerting Poisandra to his presence. Hydie rolled her eyes as Poisandra left the room.

Heckyl watched his sister play with the phone. Hydie knew he was watching, but pretended he wasn't there. The phone in Hydie's hand soon rang with the dark ringtone she picked out. Heckyl smirked, impressed with her choice.  
"Hello?" Hydie answered, not sure who would have her number.  
" _Hey.._ " She automatically recognized Chase's voice. _"..you were gone when I got back..."_ Chase said, like he was a bit worried about her. Chase seemed to be interested in Hydie, like he would be with any other girl. He wouldn't say it, but he felt like there was something different about Hydie...he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Yeah, I had some stuff to do." Hydie lied to Chase. She was fully aware that her brother was eavesdropping on their conversation. "So...why'd you call?" She asked after a while.  
" _Are you free this weekend?"_ Hydie looked at her brother, who smirked. Her plan was starting to work.  
"Yeah." Hydie said with a devilish smirk that Chase couldn't see.  
" _Great."_ Chase said and Hydie could feel the smile Chase had. " _How does Saturday sound?"_  
"Perfect." Hydie paused "...I have to go, but I'll talk to you later." Hydie hung up and smirked.

Heckyl looked at Hydie, practically feeling her ego grow a little.  
"So, is your plan working?" Heckyl asked, playing dumb. Hydie rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please..." Hydie said with a smirk "...like you didn't eavesdrop on the call." Hydie slid off the chair. "How did he get the number anyway?" She stepped towards the window that overlooked earth.  
"You're welcome." Heckyl did a fake bow with a smirk on his face. Hydie shook her head a bit.  
"No, you're welcome." They both smirked before seeing something go past the ship.  
"What is that?" Heckyl asked as the thing went towards earth. Hydie looked and decided to try the camera out on the phone. She took a few pics as Heckyl looked with just his eyes. Hydie figured out how to zoom and examined what went past.  
"I think it's a ship." She said and Heckyl joined her side. Hydie's eyes stared at the ship as she lightly shook her head. "After all this time..." She muttered to herself, not seeing her brother look at her.  
"What?"  
"Just follow me." Hydie said as she put the phone in her pocket. She walked out the room with her brother following.

* * *

Scorn and Snide walked side by side. They knew the ship crashed in a meadow on earth. They saw a figure coming towards them. Snide held his sword at his side, wanting to slice and dice the stranger in front of them. Scorn narrowed her eyes at who was in front of them, having met them before.  
"Is there any reason why I shouldn't slice whoever you are into smithereens?" Snide asked, pointing his sword up. Scorn took a step so she was standing more at Snide's side rather than behind him. Scorn looked at the person in front of them, who didn't bother answering Snide's question. Instead, he looked at Scorn.  
"Long time no see." He smirked at Scorn.

* * *

 **~ I know not much happens in the chapter, but it works when combined with the last chapter.**  
 **~ I had also hoped that more people would have left their ideas for what they would like to see in the story. Even a few words of what you would like to see more of would help with chapters.**

 **~ I know the ending isn't the greatest, but I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger to leave people wondering. The next chapter will also have the first modern day flashback.**

 **~ Please share what you think of Hydie/Scorn, the stuff with Chase, the Hydie/Heckyl brother/sister scenes...**  
 **~ And if you can, please share what you would like to see with Hydie/Chase, Scorn, Singe and Furry (when they are written in the story), monster attacks...anything**

 _ **R &R 'till the next update**_


	6. Enter: Singe

**~ Wow...only one review on the last chapter ): why not more?**

 **~ This I think is the longest chapter for the story and it happens to be one of my favorites so far (:**

 **~ There is a scene that is inspired by a scene in the show so I hope you can pick it out. I also bring in two characters that I might enjoy writing for (:**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **~2 days later~**_

The town of Amber beach has been quiet for a few days. Hydie thought it was time to cause some trouble. She wore her signature black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, and leather jacket. Hydie wore a dark purple tank top under the jacket. There was a light purple highlight in her hair to match her tank top.

Hydie stood in front of the prison on the ship, listening to all the prisoners. She took a few steps in and they got louder. They all knew she was helping Heckyl try and get the energems from the rangers, even though they all respected her evilness more than Heckyl's. Hydie smirked to herself as she looked at some of the prisoners.  
"Still looking for others to do your dirty work?" Hydie turned to see a familiar face.  
"Not always." Hydie said before taking a few steps closer to the person, who wasn't in a cell. "But you would know that, wouldn't you...Singe?"

* * *

~ _ **Flashback~**_

 _Scorn took a step so she was standing more in front of Snide.  
"Long time no see." The person in front of them said.  
"You know each other?" Snide asked his sister. Scorn didn't answer her brother.  
"What are you doing here Singe?" Scorn asked him.  
"I may have heard you were here..." Singe started to say "...and I just wanted to see if the rumors were true." Singe looked from Scorn to Snide. "You must be the infamous Snide..." Singe chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Snide asked.  
"I can see where she gets it from." Snide looked at his sister.  
"We were partners for a while." Scorn said. "Causing trouble and the usual." She shrugged.  
"And much more." Singe said with a smirk. _

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

* * *

Hydie looked at Singe as he smirked.  
"I'm quite surprised neither one of you told Snide about us." Singe said to Hydie, who scoffed.  
"You're not exactly noteworthy." She said to him. Singe chuckled.  
"You always had an issue with me..." Singe said and Hydie.  
"I could say the same about you." They stared at each other for a bit. Hydie moved, looking at the others before laying her eyes on a monster. It looked at her and gave Hydie an idea. She started to walk away to talk to her brother. Hydie stopped, hearing Singe follower. "What are you doing?" She asked without turning around.  
"We have to catch up..." Singe said, making Hydie shake her head. She turned towards him, with her hand up. It glowed with a purple color.  
"You follow me and I _will_ blast you." Singe didn't seem to believe her. She turned around and got to the end of the prison, able to tell Singe was still following her. Hydie held her hand up, making it glow again. She didn't turn around as she blasted Singe, sending him flying against a wall. Hydie smirked when she heard the impact before continuing to walk.

Hydie walked into the main part of the ship and saw her brother talking to Fury. She joined her brother's side and looked at Fury.  
"Why don't you kill Singe since you two can't get along?" She offers to Fury.  
"Not so fast sis..." Heckyl said before Fury could answer "...he needs a chance to prove his worth." Hydie groaned.  
"Then can I kill him?" Fury asked.  
"Just kill him now." Hydie said with a shrug. Heckyl shook his head a bit.  
"Don't listen to her..." Heckyl said to Fury "...she needs to learn some manners." Hydie rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, I have manners." Hydie said to her brother. "But I chose not to use them." She smirked and leaned a bit against the wall, watching her brother and Fury.

* * *

On Earth, Chase slid into the base with his skateboard in his hand.  
"Hey Chase." Shelby says when she see's him.  
"Hey." Chase replies and lets his energem leave his hand to charge his dino charger.  
"So, Chase..." Shelby goes towards him "...when are we going to meet Hydie?" She asked, wanting to meet the girl who has her friend's attention. Chase tried not to seem embarrassed. He didn't get a chance to answer as Ivan and Riley entered the base, distracting Shelby. Chase used the opportunity to avoid questions about Hydie.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Scorn was swinging her sword at everyone in front of her. There was a serious look on her face, but inside she was smiling. It always satisfied her when she could create chaos and destroy a planet or two. Once the crowd in front of her thinned down, she went back to her ship. It was a bigger one with many weapons attached. Scorn could hear some pounding on the door, but knew that it was impenetrable. She heard footsteps and quickly stood up, knowing there shouldn't be anyone else in her ship. Scorn aimed her sword when someone stepped into her view._  
 _"Are you going to fly us away or not?" The person asked._  
 _"Who are you?" Scorn asked._  
 _"Just someone who could help you." The person asked. Scorn looked towards the wall of her ship, still hearing the pounding. "We better get out before the break in." Scorn sighed, deciding to deal with the person later. She sat in the driver seat and noticed the other person sit in the passenger seat. She glanced at them before getting ready to fly away._

 _ **~End Of Flashback~**_

* * *

Scorn stood, looking at earth. She couldn't help but think of the day she first met him.  
"I know that look." Singe said as he joined her. "You're thinking of us." Scorn didn't say anything at first, which confirmed Singe's thoughts.  
"Or I'm just bored and want to have some fun." Scorn said, knowing how Singe got. She turned away from earth and started to walk away. Singe watched and eventually started to follow her.

Scorn was just about to leave the ship when the tattoo glowed. She groaned and transformed back into Hydie. Hydie sighed and heard the compact make a noise. She pulled it out and saw Scorn on the inside.  
" _Don't screw anything up."_ She said, making Hydie shake her head a bit.  
"I don't know what you mean." Hydie said, pretending to be innocent. "Look, you know I'm trying to get the energems for Heckyl..."  
" _When you should be getting them for yourself."_ Scorn pointed out, making Hydie roll her eyes.  
"Just relax. When my brother rules, I...we will rule alongside him." Hydie pointed out to Scorn. "Just be patient." She added, knowing that Scorn could be impatient. She closed the compact and left the ship.

Singe stepped out and looked where Hydie stood before. He tilted his head a bit, wondering what Scorn and Hydie were really up to.

* * *

Hydie walked through the museum, carrying a skateboard. She walked into the cafe and saw Chase working. She sat in the same spot she sat in the other day.  
"Hey beautiful." Chase said as he went by her. He leaned against the counter and smiled at her.  
"Hey Chase." Hydie said with a small smile. "What time do you get off?" Chase checked his watch.  
"In a hour when we close." Chase said to him.  
"Okay, I can wait." Hydie paused. "I'll meet you at the skate park, okay?" Chase nodded with a smile. Hydie smiled back before putting the skateboard on the ground and riding it out the museum. Chase smiled and sighed, realizing how good she looked on it.

* * *

Hydie started to skate when it got close to the time she knew Chase would be coming. She did some tricks she knew, adding some extra air to some tricks. She stuck her landing and did some more tricks.

Chase walked to the skatepark with his friends. They were interested in meeting Hydie. Chase ignored the chatter from his friends when he saw Hydie. She looked flawless on the board, even as her hair went all over the place. Chase and his friends watched in surprise with how good she was.

Hydie caught a glimpse of them and rode over to them on her board.  
"Hey." She said as she flawlessly kicked up the board and caught it. "I see you brought friends." Hydie said and gave a smile to the others.  
"Hi, I'm Shelby." Shelby said, lightly pushing ahead of Riley.  
"I like your hair." Hydie said to her, making Shelby smile a little. Chase smiled at Hydie.  
"I'm Riley." Riley said, introducing himself.  
"Hi." Hydie said and looked at Chase. "Are they also your friends?" She asked as she pointed a bit behind Chase, where Tyler, Ivan and Koda were. They were a bit behind.  
"Yeah, that's..." Before Chase could finish, they were being shot at. Hydie fell over and was shocked, knowing there was no attack planned.

Hydie looked from Chase and the others to who did the attacking. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Singe and some Vivix in front of him. Hydie growled and held her hand out, making it glow. ' _Wait...'_ She looked back at Chase, realizing she can't risk it. Her hand went back to normal as she got up and went to somewhere away from the attack.  
"What is Singe up to?" She asked herself as she peeked back to make sure she wasn't followed. Hydie went back to hiding and heard her compact.  
" _You should be out there attacking them."_ Scorn said, making Hydie sigh.  
"Just because your boyfriend is out there, doesn't mean I have to ruin my plan." Hydie said back and closed the compact, not wanting to hear it from Scorn. She looked back again before running away.

* * *

Hydie got back to the ship and kicked the wall in anger, waiting for Singe to get back. She went to the cell that she knew Singe was sharing with Fury.  
"Which one is his?" She asked furry about bunks. Fury pointed to the one across from him. Hydie smirked and put a whoopee cushion underneath it. "This is between us." Hydie said to Fury before going to the main part of the ship.

* * *

After the fight was over, Chase texted Hydie to make sure she was okay. She said she was, but had some stuff to do so she'd talk later.

Hydie sat in the chair and snapped her head in the direction where she heard footsteps. She saw Singe walking in. Their eyes met and Hydie glared at him.  
"What was that all about?" She asked him.  
"I just wanted to see what those rangers are capable of." Singe said, making Hydie roll her eyes.  
"The truth?" Hydie said, trying to challenge him. Singe didn't answer. "Did you forget what I did to you earlier?" Hydie made her hand glow purple again.  
"You don't scare me little girl." Hydie huffed at being called a little girl.  
"Do you really want to start?" Hydie raised her brow, trying to see how...foolish Singe has gotten. They stared at each other when Heckyl walked in. "I stand by what I said earlier." She says to Heckyl, referring to what she said about killing Singe. Heckyl had an entertained look on his face before looking at Singe.  
"Don't you have something else to do?" Heckyl asked Singe. He looked between the siblings before leaving them alone.

Heckyl went over to his sister and tried to push her off the chair.  
"I still side with Fury." Hydie said about killing Singe. "You have no idea how annoying he will be.'  
"Well, if he's anything like Scorn..." Heckyl started to say, making Hydie chuckle.  
"At least she's better than Snide." She says with a smirk before sliding off the chair.  
"Have evil dreams." Hydie said to her brother before going to where she sleeps.

* * *

 **~ I am changing a bit of Singe's past from the show to work in the relationship with Scorn.**  
 **~ I'm trying to make it so Scorn and Hydie are obviously two different people, although they share a body...similar to the situation with Snide/Heckyl.**

 **~ I created a timeline I can go back and look at so I know how many days have past in the story. So far in this story, about a week has past.**

 **~ If you have any ideas at all or thoughts, please let me know. I would like some ideas for a filler chapter between this one and the chapter (or chapters) that will have Chase and Hydie's 'date'**

 _ **R &R 'till the next update**_


	7. First Kiss

_**~ I know it's been about two months, but I was distracted by my new game systems and Netflix (:**_

 _ **~ I tried to use the ideas from the reviews to work them into this chapter.**_

 _ **~ I'm hoping there will be some helpful reviews on this chapter because it will help with the next one.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **-2 days later-**_

Most of the rangers were in the base, doing their normal things. Chase was the last one to enter, carrying a skateboard. It was the one Hydie left behind when Singe attacked. Chase has been taking care of it, making sure it would give a smooth ride.  
"Has anyone heard from Hydie?" Chase asked. Everyone shook their heads. Chase was the only one who had her phone number.  
"Don't worry, she's probably okay." Shelby said to Chase. They haven't heard from her or seen her since then. Chase gave a small nod before setting Hydie's skateboard on a table. He sat down, put his headphones on and started to work on it.

* * *

On the ship, Hydie sat in the chair with her legs over the arm. She had a cup of something she found on the ship. Hydie watched the Vivix and Wrench do random things in the room. She drank the cup and held it out.  
"I need a refill." She said, waiting for one of the Vivi to grab her cup. She moved it back and forth until it was grabbed. "Make sure it's something good this time." Hydie added before waving her hand, dismissing the Vivix.

Heckyl walked in and saw his sister boss the Vivix around.  
"I'm surprised you're not with your new boyfriend." Heckyl said to his sister as he leaned against the chair.  
"Oh please..." Hydie shook her head "...you know the black ranger is just a pawn in my plan." She said.  
"Finally taking advice from your brother?" Heckyl asked. Hydie glared at her brother just as Singe walked in. Heckyl took notice. "What's your story?" He asked Singe to get off the topic. Singe opened his mouth, but Hydie spoke.  
"He was together with Scorn." She said. "Where is that Vivix with my drink?" She muttered to herself.  
"If you need a drink..." Singe started to say.  
"Not from you." Hydie looked at Singe.  
"Do you think I would poison you?" Singe asked as Heckyl stood and watched the two.  
"Uh...yeah." Hydie looked at Singe with a straight face. Singe scoffed and looked towards Heckyl.  
"She's just as cold as you."  
"Why thank you." Hydie does a fake bow from the chair. Heckyl smirked before pushing his sister off the chair. "Hey!" She patted down her clothes to get dirt off. Hydie watched with annoyance as her brother took her spot. "I think I'll leave you two alone..." Hydie started to walk out before seeing a Vivix. "Finally." She took the drink and gulped it down. "Next time, be quicker." Hydie walked away.

Singe had watched her walk away before realizing Heckyl was watching him.  
"You and her...not going to happen." Heckyl advised before looking out at Earth. ' _We will see_ ' Singe thought to himself.

* * *

After a while, the rangers started their work shifts. Chase was once again cooking while the others did things to keep them busy. Hydie walked in and saw Chase. She sat at the counter and looked at the menu.  
"Hey beautiful." She heard Chase's voice. Hydie smiled a bit.  
"Do you ever work?" Hydie said as she lowered the menu. Chase smiled.  
"They don't mind." Chase sat next to Hydie. He looked at her for a moment. "About the other day..."  
"Oh..." Hydie said, knowing Chase was referring to when Singe attacked "..it's Amber Beach. I thought it would be about time before running into whatever they are." Hydie chuckled, trying to bring some humor into the conversation.  
"Chase!" Tyler yelled from the kitchen. Chase looked at Tyler before back at Hydie.  
"If you can wait until after my shift, I have something for you." Hydie gave a nod. Chase smiled before he got up and re-joined Tyler in the kitchen.

Hydie had eaten a big double cheeseburger with bacon on it. Chase had put extra cheese on it just for her.

* * *

Hydie sat on a bench outside, watching some children play at a park. A part of her looked with interest, but another part with disgust. She never liked children but at the same time thought they held potential.  
"Hey..." Hydie almost jumped before seeing Chase. She stood up and was enveloped in a one armed hug.  
"...Hey..." She said as she hugged back, trying not to be awkward. "You said you had..." Chase held the skateboard she left behind the other day "...that's my skateboard..." Hydie looked at Chase with some surprise.  
"I fixed the wheels so they don't wobble. I also touched up the paint job on the bottom..." Chase looked up from the skateboard to Hydie.  
"You didn't have to..." She said before he had a chance to say anything.  
"I couldn't have my girl ride on a bad board." Hydie smiled a little. ' _The plan is progressing nicely'_ She thought to herself.  
"So, I'm your girl?" Hydie asked even though they haven't had their first date yet. Chase blushed but tried to pretend he didn't. Hydie looked like she was thinking. She opened her mouth to say something as Chase held her hand. "Chase..." She started to say before he took her by surprise. Chase leaned in and kissed her. Hydie kissed back and looked at Chase. Chase had the biggest smile on his face. A part of Hydie wanted to use the chance to knock Chase out, but also knew it would ruin everything.  
"Was...that okay?"  
"Yeah..." Hydie said after a few minutes as she got over the surprise. Chase continued to hold her hand. "I know we haven't had our first date yet, but I couldn't wait." Hydie tried to blush.  
"Why don't we see if you're good at fixing skateboards." She suggested. Chase nodded before they walked together to the nearest skatepark.

* * *

When they got to the skatepark, they noticed that there was hardly anyone. Hydie set the board on the ground before she looked at Chase.  
"Let's see if you're as good as you think." Hydie said before she tried the skateboard. Chase watched her as she did flips, spins and other tricks. It wasn't the first time he watched her on a skateboard. He still watched with amazement. Hydie seemed to have the same skill has Chase, if not more.

After close to a hour, Hydie rolled up next to Chase.  
"You must have done a good job..." Hydie starts to tease "...I didn't fall over." Chase smiled. There was a beeping noise and Hydie knew it came from her compact. "I'll see you Saturday."  
"I'll meet you here." Chase said and Hydie nodded. She rode away on the skateboard.

Chase couldn't help but watch as she left. Hydie was the first girl he met that had a shared interest in skateboarding. ' _She's beautiful'_ Chase thought to himself before he walked away.

* * *

Hydie got behind a wall and opened her compact.

" _Why didn't you steal the emergem when you had a chance?"_ Scorn asked.  
"Because then I can't get the others." Hydie said as she looked around, making sure they weren't being watched. Scorn groaned. "You never thought these things through. You get one, the other rangers will come after it." Hydie explained to Scorn. "You get all, no one can get them back."  
" _And then we give them all to Heckyl, great idea."_ Scorn said with sarcasm. Hydie sighed.  
"Sometimes you are worse than Snide." Hydie complained before closing the compact, wanting to shut Scorn up.

Hydie sat there for a few moments before leaving on the skateboard.

* * *

It was later at night when Scorn was walking through the ship. She stopped and looked around the corner. Singe was doing something that had Scorn's attention.  
"Up to no good again?" Scorn asked as she stepped around. Singe looked and chuckled.  
"Always." He said and stepped closer to Scorn.  
"What are you really doing here?" Scorn asked as she looked at him.  
"Would you believe if I said to see you?" Scorn raised a brow at Singe's reply.  
"I don't believe anything you say." Singe chuckled as he looked Scorn over.  
"Smart girl." Singe observed as he took another step closer. Scorn looked up and noticed that their eyes met. Scorn was about to step away when Singe caught her. He pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

 **~ i didn't plan the kisses that happened, but I felt like it should be in there.**

 **~ The next chapter will be the big date between Chase and Hydie and I have some fun stuff planned for it (: If you want to see anything in it, don't be afraid to share (:**

 _ **R &R 'till the next update**_


	8. Date With Danger

**~ This chapter I was really looking forward to posting. It took me a while because I lost muse at one point, then I had some family issues, and then I just procrastinated.**

 **~ I took your feedback from the last few chapters as well as inspiration from Dino Super Charge. This chapter is slightly inspired by the episode 'Date With Danger' When Chase was on the date with Kaylee. There is also a small scene inspired by the episode 'Roar Of The Red Ranger'.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **~2 days later~**_

Hydie looked in a mirror she had stolen as she put on makeup. She needed to look the part since the date with Chase would be later on in the day. Her makeup themed had a dark red tone to it, matching the colored highlight in her hair. ' _The plan is going great'_ She thought to herself before her compact rang. Hydie sighed and took it out, seeing Scorn inside.  
" _You don't have to alter your appearance for a human."_ Scorn said.  
"You know nothing about the human behavior." Hydie said, shaking her head a bit. "They care about the appearances of their mate."  
" _That's too much work for your plan..."_ Hydie rolled her eyes and closed the compact. Hydie looked at her reflection.  
"Sometimes you have no patience." Hydie mutters to herself about Scorn before finishing up her make up.

* * *

Hydie walked into the main room of the ship and heard Fury telling Heckyl a plan.  
"Don't look so bored brother." Hydie said when she saw her brother's expression. "I'm sure Fury's plan is..." She stopped to think.  
"...sure to fail like all his other plans." Singe said as he walked in.  
"I don't see you with any energems." Fury said as he took a step towards Singe. Singe rolled his eyes as he pushed past Fury. "What are you doing here Singe?" Fury asked with narrowed eyes. Singe simply ignored him and looked at Heckyl.  
"I have a new strategy that I'll think you'll appreciate Heckyll." Singe said and held up a picture. Hydie looked and saw it was a picture of her and Chase while they were hanging out the other day.  
"What are you up to Singe?" She asked, which was returned by a smirk.  
"Humans are obsessed with a crazy little thing called love, go after the ones they hold dear and they fall apart." Singe chuckled and Hydie smiled, knowing where it was going.  
"So you're going to pretend to kidnap me to lure Chase and get his energem?" Hydie asked.  
"Exactly." Singe said.  
"That's ridiculous." Fury said. Heckyl sat back and watched as he thought of the plan Singe presented to him. "There is no way the black ranger cares about her that much already."  
"Jealous you didn't think of the plan yourself?" Singe said with a challenging tone to Fury.  
"Enough." Heckyl said before turning to his sister. "What do you think?" Hydie looked from her brother to Singe and Fury.  
"It could work." Hydie said. Singe looked at Fury with a confident look. "It could work _if_ we make it believable." Singe and Heckyl chuckled as they looked at Hydie.  
"You two come up with a plan." Heckyl said to Hydie and Singe. Heckyl got off his chair only to be replaced by Hydie. Fury groaned and glared at Singe before walking out of the room.  
"You just _love_ to be right about everything, don't you?" Hydie asked Singe.  
"You two got used to it." Singe said, referring to both Hydie and Scorn.  
"Whatever." Hydie said, dismissing Singe's comment. "Let's just come up with a plan."

* * *

 _ **~Later That Day~**_

Hydie was waiting for Chase on a bench in the park. She had jeans and a nice looking red tank top on. She looked at her phone for what seemed like the millionth time. ' _Maybe he's not coming'_ She thought to herself as she stood. Hydie stretched her legs.  
"Hydie!" She looked and saw Chase as he hurried towards her. When Chase got to her, he stood with his skateboard in hand and tried to catch his breath. "Sorry...I'm late." He said between breaths. ' _And he shows up'_ Hydie thought to herself.  
"At least you showed up." Hydie pointed out. Chase looked at her with a smile. "Let's go for a walk while you catch your breath, okay?" Chase nodded at Hydie's offer. He carefully held her hand with his free one as they began to walk.

* * *

The two of them had been walking through the park for a few minutes. Out of the corner of her eye, Hydie looked at Chase. He was wearing his normal black hoodie, jeans, and a grey Tshirt.  
"Do you own any colors besides black?" Hydie asked out of curiosity.  
"Yeah..." Chase started to say "...but I look hot in black." Chase smirked at Hydie.  
"I guess." She said in a teasing tone. They stopped walking and Chase looked at her. He had a smile on his face as he leaned in. Hydie looked at him and leaned in until they kissed.

They both jumped back when shots seemed to come out of nowhere.  
"What was that?" Hydie asked as she looked at Chase. She looked before seeing Snide and Fury walking towards them.  
"Hydie..." Chase held Hydie's shoulders "...you have to get somewhere safe."  
"What about you?" She asked.  
"I'll be okay." Chase said before they were shot at again. This time they were a separated a bit from the force. Hydie had fallen on her butt, her hands scrapped a little on the cement path they were on. She looked over to Chase and saw he had landed on his back. Hydie looked back at Fury and Snide. ' _They were supposed to wait'_ She thinks as some Vivix pulled her up. "Hydie!" Chase shouted as he tried to go to her. Fury shot between them, stopping Chase. Chase looked at Hydie, who seemed confused more than anything.  
"Chase!" She tried to get out of the Vivix hands, but couldn't. The Vivix started to take her away. Chase ran after her, but was stopped by Snide.  
"Lets see how much you care for her black ranger." He chuckled. Fury went along with the Vivix as they carried Hydie. Chase watched, feeling helpless as they carried Hydie away. He couldn't reveal that he was the black ranger to her, but he also wanted to help. Chase knew he had to get help from the others so he hurried back to their base.

* * *

Chase slid into the base with a worried look.  
"Chase, what is it?" Kendall asked when she saw the panicked look on his face.  
"Hydie and I were on a date..." He starts to say. Kendall opened her mouth, but Chase continued "...we were attacked. Vivix took her." Kendall went to her computer and started typing without saying a word.  
"What would Vivix want with Hydie?" Tyler asked, overhearing what Chase said. Chase gave a shrug.  
"Where could they have taken her?" Riley asked as he and the other rangers joined at Chase's side. Chase tried to think and had an idea.  
"She as her phone on her..." He said. "We could track her phone number..."  
"Or of the Alien bio signs of the Vivix." Kendall said as her computer beeped. "There." The rangers gathered behind her. "Be careful." She said to all of them, mainly Chase. They nodded and headed out to Hydie's location.

* * *

Hydie was in a cave with Singe and Snide. She was relaxed in the chair and played around on her phone. Singe stood in a corner and watched with curiosity. Snide looked at Hydie and slapped her face. She dropped her phone and it got a small crack. Hydie narrowed her eyes as she looked at Snide.  
"You are enjoying this a little too much." She said with a hand where he slapped. Snide smirked.  
"You said make it believable." Snide pointed out.  
"Whatever." Hydie muttered to herself, choosing to let it go...at least for the moment. She bent down to pick up the phone.  
"What is taking them so long?" Singe asked as he stepped closer to them. "It's been a hour already..."  
"Maybe you two underestimated how much the black ranger cares for her..." Snide said as he looked at Singe.  
"I can see how much you and Scorn are alike." Singe mused as he looked at Snide. Hydie shook her head and made her hand glow purple.  
"Behave you two." She threatened Singe and Snide. "I can take one of you down and the plan will still work." Hydie saw Snide look at her. "I can hurt you without hurting my brother...don't forget that." She pointed out. Snide put his hands up in defense, knowing that she doesn't give empty threats when upset.

* * *

A few minutes later a Vivix came in and the others knew that the rangers had finally arrived. Snide got ropes and tied Hydie's arms behind her on the chair. He made sure they were tight, which earned a glare from Hydie. Snide smirked at her slight pain. Hydie took a deep breath and prepared herself for the rangers.

Hydie looked and saw some Vivix fly into the wall, followed by some rangers running in. It was the black and gold rangers. Hydie knew it was Chase and Ivan. Singe stepped forward with a chuckle.  
"All these heros are giving me a headache." He groaned before reaching for his blaster.  
"Let the girl go." Ivan said after seeing Hydie was tied to a chair. Singe started fighting one on one with Ivan. Hydie seemed worried for the rangers and started to have a bruise forming on her face. Chase started towards Hydie, but was stopped by Snide trying to fight him.  
"Try and get past me." Snide challenged Chase, holding his sword out as he did. Chase looked towards Hydie before putting all his attention to Snide. He went into a fighting position before they charged at each other.

Hydie watched as they fought. She tried to free her hands from the ropes. ' _I'm getting back at Snide for this'_ She thought about the ropes, groaning as she tried to force her hands out. Snide had tied them so tight that Hydie wouldn't be able to get out of them unless she turned into Scorn. That was something she couldn't do without ruining everything they've been working for.

Ivan managed to distract Snide just enough for Chase to run back to Hydie.  
"Are..." He faked coughed so Hydie wouldn't recognize his accent "...are you okay?" He finished in an american accent. Hydie nodded and smiled a bit when Chase was able to free her hands.  
"Thank you." She said as she looked at Chase, still pretending to be scared and confused.  
"Now get out of here and let us handle this." Chase said, still using the american accent. Hydie nodded and watched him go back to Snide. _'How I planned'_ Hydie thought before running out of the cave.

Snide turned and saw that Hydie was no longer in the cave.  
"Whatever you were trying to do, you failed." Chase said as he pointed his sword at Snide. Snide looked back at Singe, but noticed he was gone. ' _Coward'_ Snide thought. He looked back at Chase and almost growled. Snide swung his sword, creating a dirt cloud. The cloud was thick enough that Snide was able to leave the cave without the rangers noticing.

Chase went to where Snide was when the dust cleared. He noticed Snide wasn't in the cave anymore.  
"Where did he go?" Ivan asked as the other rangers joined them in the cave.  
"I have no idea." Chase said with his normal accent before turning towards his friends.  
"Where's Hydie?" Shelby asked when there was no sign of her.  
"She got out of here." Chase said. "She's safe." He smiled inside his helmet.  
"Let's get back to base." Tyler said and the others nodded before following him out.

* * *

The rangers got back to the base, unmorphed.  
"What would Snide want with Hydie?" Chase asked because he was concerned.  
"I don't know." Kendall sighed and tried to think of a reason  
"Maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Shelby looked at Chase. She knew that Chase and Hydie were on a date when the attack happened.  
"I have to make sure Hydie is okay." Chase said. He walked out of the base and started dialing Hydie's number.

* * *

Hydie waited for Chase underneath a tree. She gently touched where she was slapped. There was a tender feeling to it, but Hydie knew it would feel worse later. She looked up when she saw Chase coming towards her.  
"Are you okay?" Chase asked as he held Hydie's hand. Hydie nodded and saw Chase's concerned expression.  
"I'm tougher than I look." She gave with a small smile. "The power rangers saved me." Chase pretended to look surprised, not able to tell Hydie he was the black ranger.  
"Really?" Chase asked and Hydie nodded.  
"How are you?" Hydie asked to make it believable that she really cared about Chase. "Are you okay?" Chase nodded as he gently held Hydie's hand.  
"Yeah, I was just worried about you." Hydie blushed a little. Chase gently rubbed Hydie's hand with his thumb. He didn't say anything about the small scrapes he could feel on her palm. Hydie leaned in and gave Chase a kiss on the cheek.  
"Sorry the date didn't go as planned." She said.  
"It's not too late to take you to a movie." Chase suggested, hoping Hydie would say yes. "If you want." Hydie knew the movie would make Chase care for her more. At the same time she wanted to get revenge on Snide for what he did to her face. Hydie saw the hopefulness in Chase's eyes before she nodded.  
"Okay." She said. "But you're paying." She added and it make Chase smile. Chase stood up and held his hand out to Hydie. Hydie gave a small smile, taking his hand as she stood. He couldn't help but look at her for a minute before they started walking.

* * *

~ _ **That Night~**_

Hydie walked into the main part of the ship with a big bruise on her face. It hurt, but she didn't show that she felt the pain. She growled lowly when she saw Snide.  
"You are an ass." Hydie said before using her telekinesis to throw him against the wall. "Slapping me was _not_ part of the plan." Snide stood up.  
"Awww, did I hurt your face?" Snide asked, pretending to care. Hydie let out what sounded like a growl.  
"Screw you." Snide chuckled at Hydie's attitude. Snide was about to say something, but stepped away as he transformed back into Heckyl. Hydie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Her brother was one person she would never hurt.  
"You know Snide is...uncivilized." He said to his sister. Heckyl looked at the injuries caused by their plan. "You should get that checked."  
"I should slap Snide to see how he likes it." Hydie said as she crossed her arms.  
"Settle down Dee Dee." Hydie narrowed her eyes at the nick name. Heckyl took a few steps closer to her.  
"Don't...call me Dee Dee." She said to her brother as he got within arms length. "Try to control Snide next time." Hydie said before uncrossing her arms and walking away.

* * *

 **~ I tried to add more at the end, but after a while I felt like how I had it end works (:**

 **~ I felt like I had to have some scenes with the rangers in it even though the story is more about Hydie than it is about them. I don't have the scenes because I want to make sure I keep the rangers in character.**

 **~ There are a couple of things from the show that I plan on changing for the story...especially with how Dino Super Charge ended.**  
 **~ I also _might_ try a Ninja Steel story with a new OC who would be the daughter of the Light Speed Rescue rangers Carter and Dana. I haven't tested her out in any roleplays yet and if I write a story for Ninja Steel, it all depends on how the show progresses.**

 **~ Please help with any ideas you might have...especially with how Chase can reveal that he is the black ranger. Any monster or situations you'd like to see from any season of Power Rangers.**

 **~ On another note, the Power Rangers movie they made...was awesome. I saw it twice (:**

 _ **R &R 'till the next update**_


End file.
